marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Route 666 (Part 2)
|image = |caption = In a daydream Al fantasizes about being alone with four beautiful lingerie-clad women in the episode "Route 666, Part II" in Season 5 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 5 |episode = 24 |overall = 104 |network = FOX |production = 5.23 |imdb = tt642366 |guests = Earl Billins Sharyn Leavitt Renee Tenison Pamela Anderson Ava Fabian Bobbie Brown Heather Elizabeth Parkhurst Derek Sellers Richard Hanson David Nelson |airdate = May 5, 1991 |writers = Ralph R. Farquhar |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Route 666 (Part 1)" |next = "Buck the Stud" (Season 5 finale) }} Route 666 (Part 2) was the 24th episode of Season 5 of Married... with Children, also the 104th overall episode of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen, and written by Ralph R. Farquhar, the episode originally aired on FOX, premiering on May 5, 1991. Synopsis Conclusion of two-part story. After roping in Marcy and Jefferson, the Bundys go on an expedition to dig for gold, but their greed and insanity slowly begin to tear them apart... and then they find out that the gold mine is actually a local tourist attraction loaded with fool's gold. Plot summary Al, Peggy, Kelly, Bud, Jefferson, and Marcy find the gold mine in the desert. Al discovers the first gold nugget and everyone but the feeble-minded Kelly winds up with a bag full of gold. Al and Peggy have two separate fantasies of how to spend it (but they're both pretty similar). But after three days of digging, it's revealed that they're stuck in a tourist attraction seeded with fools gold for the tourists to find. The Bundys and D'Arcys aren't pleased with this turn of events (and of course, they all turn around and blame Al), until Al himself notices the gold watches, rings, and earrings the tourists are wearing... Guest stars/Recurring cast ;Cast Regulars : *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy Guest starring *Earl Billings as Demerson *Sharyn Leavitt as Yetta *Renee Tenison as Macadamia *Pamela Anderson as Cashew *Ava Fabian as Honey Roasted *Bobbie Brown as Pecan *Heather Elizabeth Parkhurst as Almond *Derek Sellers as Fantasy Man #1 *Richard Hanson as Fantasy Man #2 *David Nelson as Fantasy Man #3 Trivia *The title of this episode is a play on the historical U.S. Route 66 which runs from Chicago, Illinois to Santa Monica, California and the number 666, often referred to as the "number of the beast". Although there is an actual Route 666, it only runs through Utah, Colorado and New Mexico and as of 2003, has been renamed to Route 491. *Pamela Anderson, who played Cashew in this episode, previously appeared on MWC as Yvette in Al... with Kelly. Also the Playboy issue she appeared in can be seen in Bud's magazine collection in the previous episode. *Renee Tension, who plays Macadamia, would later appear on MWC again with her twin sister, Rosie, during Jefferson's fantasy in season 6's Looking for a Desk in All the Wrong Places and as Marla, Griff's love interest (and Big 'Uns cover model) in season 10's Spring Break Part II and Torch Song Duet *Ava Fabian, who plays Honey Roasted, previously appeared on MWC in the season 4 episode You Gotta Know When to Hold Them, Part II as Yummy, the roulette dealer *Bobbie Brown, who plays Peacan, previously appeared on MWC in You Better Shop Around, Part I and You Better Shop Around, Part II as Nibbles *Heather Elizabeth Parkhust, who played Almond in this episode previously appeared on MWC as Flopsie in Weenie Tot Lovers & Other Strangers and as one of the Swedish Bikini Team models in season 6's The Gas Station Show *Three of the women in Al's fantasy had appeared in Playboy **Pamela Anderson - Playboy Playmate of the Month February 1990 **Renee Tension - Playboy Playmate of the Month November 1989/ Playmate of the Year 1990 **Ava Fabian - Playboy Playmate of the Month August 1986 *Al mentions that he got the gold mine from an old man who looks like John Byner. The old prospector, Old Zeke, from the previous episode is in fact played by John Byner. *Yetta, the woman from Florida with the pink sun visor and black sundress, is played Sharyn Leavitt, the then-wife of MWC co-creator Ron Leavitt. *At the end of the episode, during the credits, instead of the still frame of Al and Peg on the couch, the Bundys and D'Arcys are sitting and chatting on a beach in California and watching the ocean waves. On the DVD release, the scene is turned into a still frame of them watching the ocean while Love and Marriage plays. *In Al's fantasy, he is shown wearing a Polk High Football jersey with the number 12 on it. This is one of the few times he is not shown wearing his regular number 33 jersey. Goofs *The park ranger says that the gold mine tour is meant to recreate the 49er experience. However, the national park is in New Mexico and the 1849 Gold Rush occurred in Northern California. External Links * *''Route 666 (Part 2)'' on Bundyology *''Route 666 (Part 2) - Transcript'' on Springfield! Springfield! *''#104 Route 666 (Part 2)'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Two-parter